Marvin's Room
by The Beast of The Night
Summary: G!P and AU warnings. Don't like don't read. G!P Jane and G!P Emma are the freshmen jocks/players of Boston Massachusetts High, and the cheerleaders they date, Maura and Regina, are rich and jealous heiresses who were taught to fight for what they want. What happens when the jock Duo won't comply?
1. Chapter 1

_**AU & G!P WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read! I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story. I hope you like it. Please R&R I want to hear what you have to say. Have a nice read :).**_

'One more lap. One more lap' was the mantra Emma kept thinking to herself. She had been running, for what seemed like hours, but had only been 10 minutes.

"Swan! Get your ass in gear. We have two days until the first game of the season. You're my best running back now, I can't have you running slow," Coach Nolan shouted through the megaphone.

Emma -muscular, short, with long blonde hair- was a rookie football player at Boston Massachusetts High, and had earned herself the Varsity running back position. She was in a good mental space. Hot girls all over her, she just earned enough money to get her uniform, she had a varsity position, and she had a meeting with a college representative. Everything was finally coming together, it almost made up for the fact that she had an angry ex that was making her life hell.

She finished her last lap and was immediately greeted by bubbly cheerleaders dabbing her with towels. "Thank you ladies, but I'm fine, " Emma smiled politely and took an offered towel and put it on her shoulders.

Her friend Jane -a tall and athletic Italian brunette- came into the gym being greeted by the cheerleaders. She smiled and waved at the peppy teens, wishing her girlfriend was that happy to see her. "Hey Em, what are you doing later?"

"Nothing that I know of. I bet you and Maura will be doing quite a lot," Emma said crudely with a smirk.

The Italian punched her friend in the arm laughing, "I wish, but I honestly doubt it. Maura is kinda…. Well….hella in her feelings. I don't personally think she is being fair about the whole thing, but she's entitled to have her feelings."

"So she's being an HBIC again? And let me guess, you weren't even doing what she thinks you were?" Emma says as they walk to the parking lot.

"Exactly! Em, sometimes I wonder why we got ourselves into it with these ladies. I mean, yeah they are two of the finest, smartest, most powerful, self-made, rich, and did I say fine -"

"J, the point was to say why we got with them…. like as in why it was worth it..."

Jane tilted her head, "Oh…. well that was bull crap cuz all that stuff I said outweighs their jealous little attitudes. I mean I actually like Maur."

"I can see why. I think it's cool how she is a geek on paper and head cheerleader, and like you said she is smoking hot!" the blonde taunted dodging another punch. "Let me go grab my bag from the locker room and then we can hang and watch the game at Hooter's or somewhere?" She asked raising her arm for a fist bump.

Jane pushed her arm down, "Make sure there's a shower included with that, Bro. You smell like trash bags that got thrown into the sewer. So, after _**both**_ of those things we can go watch the game at Wingstop or Buffalo Wild Wings? I'm really not trying to give Maura anything else to be pissed about."

Emma rolled her eyes at that, "When did you get so damn soft?" the blonde asked taking off her shirt.

Jane raised a brow, "Oh look, Stinky, there's Regina!" she joked just to get her friend's reaction.

Emma practically ran to the women's locker room at the notion of having another altercation with her ex and began showering. 20 minutes later, she came out to see just who was on her mind, Regina mills -the head of damn near everything. The taller brunette was currently glaring at the blonde for a reason unbeknownst to the football player (like usual), "So I hear you are talking to the bookworm again? I knew it! I knew you were talking to her. All you are is a player! I should have listened to my friends!"

"Listening to your friends is the reason you are single. Just. Like. Them. That's all they wanted anyway. With all the intelligence and your ability to read people, it really shocks me that you can't see that they just wanted us to break up so they can have new gossip to talk about. And being that I'm single, I will talk to whomever I please."

The taller woman pushed Emma against the lockers kissing her roughly while throwing the towel covering Emma's lower half over her shoulder and grabbing the appendage dangling from her ex's crotch, "You know what I did happen to notice with my ability to read people? This right here," she emphasized by squeezing the thick cock in her hand, "was going to get you in trouble. And it just so happens that my abilities seem to work when it comes to you. Another thing I'm reading about you is that you miss me, right?"

Emma moaned at the handjob and thrust into Regina's hand, "I-I Maybe," she said, unable to form a sentence.

Noticing that the blonde wasn't concentrating on what she was saying, Regina, removed her hand from the phallus and pressed her freshly manicured hand against the rigid abdomen to keep the blonde where she was, "I think we should get back together."

"No, what you really think is that you can control me. More so while I'm your girlfriend, right, but I'm not a piece of property. That territorial nature that runs in your family isn't healthy, and it only leads to you being sad and single. Plus, it's not fair either! You hang out with your ex, Robin Hood...every day."

"Firstly, Robin is gay and you know that. Secondly, Emma, can you please stop being stubborn? I love you, and we belong together. Remember our song?"

"Eh...it was Wet Dreamz by J. Cole?" the jock asked hesitantly.

Regina looked at her with the coldest glare, "You know that wasn't our song. You said it was appropriate given you and Jane lied to me and Maura about not being virgins," she snarked rolling her eyes.

"Well, you two are upperclassmen and so we didn't want you to think we were gonna be all sucky at it. I mean I studied for real, and the only reason you found out is 'cause Jane screwed up with the condom and ratted me out. I killed it and you know it. I'd definitely label that 'First Time Goals'," she smirked.

"I still cannot believe you posted that picture of me sleeping after we had sex," she said laughing before shaking her head.

"At least it was only on the snap, also it just said 'Goodnight from Swan & Queen'. And you looked so happy. Nothing lasts forever though."

"Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran was our song before we broke up."

"Firstly, please acknowledge that I totally knocked you out. Secondly, You mean..before you broke up with me," Emma said pointing at Regina.

"Gosh, Emma. I swear you are the only one who constantly says that they got broken up with. I was angry and you were determined to push every single one of my buttons."

Suddenly Broccoli by D.R.A.M. ft Lil Yachty came from the bag on the bench. Regina looked at Emma and after it got to the chorus, Regina grabbed the phone from the bag and slid the call button to the green answering it. Emma tried to take the phone only to be pushed on the bench by the brunette whose intentions were clearly displayed by her devious smirk.

"Put your clothes on, Baby," she said to Emma in a sultry tone to agitate the female on the phone. Emma glared and Regina winked. "May I ask who's calling my lover?"

Belle could clearly be heard sighing, almost growling, with irritation before asking to speak with Emma. The blonde took the phone as Regina left victoriously. "Hey, how are you, Babe?" the blonde said sweetly.

"Why are you with her, Emma?" The Aussie asked not hiding her irritation.

"I was showering after practice and she just showed up," Emma honestly explained.

"And did anything happen between you two?" Belle asked angrily.

"Nooo…" Emma was met with a dial tone. She sighed accepting this was Belle's last straw. She texted Jane, 'Hey dude, I'm still a sadly single and your girlfriend is mad at you. Let's just take a gamble and go to Hooter's to watch the game, please?'

Five or so minutes later, she was dressed and her phone beeped. Jane had replied, 'Ugh *roll eyes emoji* I guess. I'll tell Ma we're going to Maura's to study. Meet you at the car in five minutes?' she replied a confirmation.

An hour later she was at the restaurant with the other football player. "Jay, that girl is looking at you with sexy eyes," Emma says with a smirk. Jane turns around from her hot wings to see a breathtaking blonde looking at her with admiring and analyzing eyes.

"I think that's last head cheerleader," Jane replies after some thought. "Ya think I should go over?" the Italian asks her friend.

Emma responds with a look that says 'no duh', but when her brunette friend simply looks at her, to elaborate verbally, she responds, "Yes, she's totally into you!"

Jane walks over and slides into the booth across from the fair-skinned beauty. Said woman then takes the time to rake her eyes along the tall brunette with a lithe muscular frame. Jane looks at the other woman smiling charmingly, "So you used to be the head cheerleader of BM High, right?" she asks with a smoothness that contrasted with her deep and raspy voice.

"No, I was the leader of the acapella group and the glee club, but since you're so handsome and gorgeous, I'll let it slide. I'm Aubrey," the blonde supplies with a smile offering her hand in greeting. Jane takes the hand in a strong but gentle grasp that lingers longer than necessary.

"Jane," she smiles wider and gets one in return, "So what brings you here?"

The blonde woman looks around as though she were searching for someone before looking back to Jane, "I'm here with a friend celebrating, but she left a few minutes ago to the restroom." The football player nods and notices an expensive looking bracelet on her wrist.

"That bracelet must cost hundreds of dollars," she says in awe. The blonde just giggles and shakes her head. Before she can respond, though, a redheaded woman with cerulean colored eyes came to the booth and looked at Jane before raising an eyebrow and directing a smirk to her friend, clearly an 'I told you so' look.

Aubrey stands to let her ginger friend in the booth and looked to Jane, "This is my friend, Chloe. Chloe, this is my new friend Jane." The two shake hands politely, exchanging smiles.

Emma comes up to the booth and smiles at the other two women making Jane roll her eyes, "This is my friend, Emma Swan," Chloe looks at the small blonde then her look turns into one of surprise.

"The new rookie?" The ginger asked. Emma nods with a smile, appreciating a woman that knows sports but slightly confused at how she knows of her.

Jane looked at her best friend curiously, "What's up?" Emma looks almost startled.

"Oh, Mama Angie called and said we were having dinner at her house…and she's kinda expecting for you to bring a certain blonde..."

Jane shook her head in amusement because it is just like Angela Rizzoli to tell rather than ask, "Well, I guess I'll be leaving. See you two later maybe?"

The duos parted ways after exchanging numbers while Jane considered how she was going to get Maura to come to her mom's house.

 _ **TBC? Feedback is of course welcomed. I was thinking of this and figured I should get it out before I forgot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AU** _**& G!P WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read! I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story. I hope you like it. Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. Have a nice read :).**_

 **I'm sorry I took it down, I was getting complaints and I didn't want to dissatisfy you guys so I tweaked it, that's what took so long for an update... It seems like you guys are liking it better. I'm glad for that. And again, I created Emma in the mind of myself so any unusual physical characteristics are because of that.**

 **PSA: Thanks 3 I'm glad I got you addicted. And the way anyone gets what they want these days XD.**

 **Ysterpenty: Thanks! I always love when you guys love them.**

 **P Lover: ILU TOO! Yeah, what protagonist doesn't have a buddy? And Thank you very much.**

Jane called Maura, hoping she would answer the phone, "Yes, Jane?" the blonde answered after three rings.

"Babe, I'm sorry I was having a conversation with your friends. It isn't like I was flirting. I just told her she was kinda hot," the Italian explained.

"I'm hanging up." The cheerleader was fed up with her girlfriend's shenanigans. There have been too many times where she caught the athlete speaking to someone that obviously had a crush on her.

"But why?" the jock whined.

Maura huffed before yelling, "You and Emma are exactly the same! You two don't care about our feelings! All you care about is your reputations and sports and the girls that come with them!"

"If that was true, I wouldn't be here inviting you to my mom's. I love you so much, and I try to prove and show that to you all the damn time! I'm not as rich as your exes or the men your mother wants you to be with, but the little money that I do have left over after bills and expenses, I plan us a dinner or something that I can afford. The crazy thing is, even though I do things with you that the other girls at school would beg me to do with them, you see it as me trying to get in your pants. It hurts that you never even acknowledge the romantic things I do. If you don't wanna be with me, just say so, Maura," Jane finished defeated and on the verge of tears. She was met with the dial tone and began sobbing into her pillow. She texted her Ma that she wasn't going to make it to dinner, so Angie went into Korsak's bar to earn a little extra cash.

Twenty minutes later, she felt arms envelope her body and knew who it was. Maura hugged her younger partner, regretting the way she treated her, "I hope that you know I love you, J. You're absolutely right about me not appreciating the things that you do for us as a couple. Although I don't appreciate you throwing the fact that other women would kill to be in my shoes, I will admit that it is very close to the truth. What you need to admit, though, is that when I come to you with a problem or questions, you get pissed and go on a rant about how you aren't a player. That just makes me trust you less because you get defensive like you have something to hide."

Jane sniffled shaking her head and turning in her girlfriend's arms, her head lying on the soft bosoms, "Because I don't know why you act like that. I never cheated on you, so you can't go around demanding proof of this and that, acting like I have. You're my first and only. I haven't given anyone else even a fraction of me and you go off when the smallest things come to your attention. I don't mind if you get mad when I actually do something, but nine times out of ten, when you ask me something and I dismiss it, it's because I have no damn idea what you're talking about. As for your friend, I just told her she was beautiful because her asshole boyfriend, Garett, made her cry."

Maura opened her mouth in awe, "Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did. I just saw you looking at her with so much passion. I was confused and my mind automatically assumed the worst. I should've asked."

Jane nodded before confirming verbally, "You should have. I can't keep forgiving you for assuming the worst of me, Maur."

The cheerleader kissed her girlfriend deeply winding her hands in long, curly, dark tresses. She let her hand wander down tanned abs and into jane's boxers, stroking the thick appendage, "Let me make it up to you, J?" Maura said into her girlfriend's mouth, sliding down to meet the head of a hard penis. She enveloped the head in her mouth licking the slit and cupped tight balls deep throating her girlfriend, basking in the loud moans. The blonde slipped her panties off without dropping the cock in her mouth and gagged on it while she pushed her panties into Jane's mouth.

"Shhh, J. Baby, your mom might hear," she said with the cock still in her hand licking it, driving the Italian crazy.

Jane flipped them getting in between Maura's legs and sliding herself inside with precision, Maura moaning at the intrusion. Jane took the soaked panties out of her mouth, making a point to thrust hard as she covered Maura's mewling mouth, "Shhh, Maur she can hear you too."

Maura moved the taller girl's hand, "She isn't here, fuck me with that big dick, Jane!"

Jane stopped her movements looking at her girlfriend in awe, "Did you really just say that?" she smirked wondering when Maura started being such a horn-dog. "You really sound like a horny porn star."

Maura flipped them again surprising Jane. The cock had fallen out and Maura quickly slid it back into her drenched folds, "You know your big, Italian cock gets me horny, Baby."

"Fuck, I love you," Jane groaned and thrust under her lifting Maura with her powerful thrusts, but Maura was taking them while pushing down and scratching the abs below her.

Maura rode harder, both of them falling into a fast punishing rhythm, "I'm about to cum, Baby! Are you close, J-Jane?" When she finished the sentence she felt Jane stiffen and watched her face become focused, abs tighten, and she bit her lip releasing every string of cum she had inside her, "I guess that's a yes," Maura answered her own question, moaning at the feeling of her girlfriend's hard cock plunging into her and pulsating from ejaculation, "Fuck! Jane, I'm cumming," she said releasing herself and riding out both of their orgasms. She slumped over, "You're an animal, Baby."

When she looked down though, she was met with closed eyes and a slightly opened mouth. She laughed and got off of the softening cock while laying down with her putting them both under the cover that wasn't wet, putting the other in the hamper.

 _ **TBc.. … … So I hoped you guys liked this. A little angst, fluff, and smut since I keep cockblocking you guys :,D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AU** _**& G!P WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read! I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story. I hope you like it. Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. Have a nice read :).**_

 _ **Vonny: I want to give you guys longer chapters, but those take longer than I want to keep you guys waiting.**_

 _ **PLover: Thank you lolz.**_

 _ **Ysterpenty: Regina is a forceful person in my mind….so**_

 _ **PSA: Lolz maybe a little, but not too much.**_

 _ **Kittyybuuug: Sure. :***_

 _ **SA: Possibly soon**_

 _ **Sletsappies: I'm considering that.**_

 _ **Imaoncer4life: Lolz I'm starting to think you like my stories :p**_

* * *

Emma was jogging through the park when she was literally tackled to the ground by her ex. Regina smiles kissing the off-guard blonde's face, "Hello, My Love! I was thinking, maybe we should get back together," she happily told the blonde. After news had circulated at school about Belle officially wanting nothing to do with her favorite blonde, she had a new sense of determination.

Emma though, fed up with her ex's antics and continuous meddling, flipped them with an eye roll, hoping to dislodge the older woman, so she could get back to her jog. She wasn't planning on Regina showing her strength and locking her between sculpted legs. "Regina! What has gotten into you?" the shorter woman said trying to unwrap herself from her ex's legs.

Regina raised her eyebrow in a signature scowl and ran her hands through blonde tresses, "That's the thing, Baby. I'm going crazy without you inside me, with me, loving me, Emma. It's been forever and you keep making me jealous of these….sluts, for lack of better word."

"What? I haven't even talked to another girl on a relationship level except for Belle. She's not a slut either, heck you're the one constantly offering for me to be inside you," Emma said lifting them both off of the ground, making Regina moan slightly.

Regina thought about how much she wished she wouldn't have broken up with Emma, "I-I meant beside me... and it's always the nerd that ends up taking the jock from the cheerleader! Look at Glee! I just want you to be mine again! Is that so bad?" she asked getting off of the blonde, immediately pushing Emma into a nearby tree.

"I hope so because you practically raped me in a park, and I'm not gonna let you keep toying with my heart! When it's convenient for you, we're the happy couple everyone wants to be, but if you see one thing you ask no questions, there's just a bullshit barrage and I'm not going to keep going through this bipolar relationship."

Regina kissed Emma until she was hard at the crotch, weak in the knees, and in need of air before she pulled back looking in her eyes, "I'm like that by nature, Emma. I will admit, I am used to getting my way, being the boss, doing as I please and reigning hell over anyone that doesn't comply," she admitted and put a finger over Emma's lips as she began to speak, "and no, I'm not expecting you to submit to my every whim, just most of them, but the fact that you don't...it turns me on, pisses me off, and scares me in one fell swoop," she says looking to Emma for a fraction of understanding and receives nothing but a smug smirk.

She rolled her eyes pushing the blonde's chest. When her ex-girlfriend sets her down, she begins pulling the younger girl to her black Mercedes Benz. Emma folded her arms, "You can't help yourself can you?" the blonde asked resigning to the fact that her ex wasn't taking no for an answer.

Regina simply shook her head in the negative and kissed the blonde's cheek as she opened the door waiting for the shorter girl to climb in before closing the door and walking to the other side. She started the car and drove in the direction of her parent's home, "Emma, regardless of my moment of really really horrid judgment, I love you with all my heart. I cannot and will not let you leave me," she said earnestly.

"Well, I think before we get back together, you should know that I had sex with your whole cheerleading team while we were together…" Emma said hoping to piss the brunette off.

Regina laughed in a maniacal manner, "I know that you're lying. After Jamie tried to flirt with you that time before we even got together...I had already put you off limits, so when I heard of her treacherous deeds, I gave her 100 suicides. After she dropped in a pool of her own sweat at 78 and was still further punished, I doubt any of those cheerleaders would be that dumb."

Emma cringed at the memory of entering the gym after football practice to see the beautiful cheerleader yelling at the red-headed underclassman. She had to smile, though, when she thought about how they first met.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Emma was walking down the hall looking for the gym when she saw a beautiful, tan, cheerleader walking down the hall, "Hey!...can you help me find the gym?"

Regina looked at the blonde and was immediately mesmerized by the eyes and muscles on display and looked down further to see a football and a gym bag, "Who are you?"

Emma stretches her hand out, receiving a tan and perfectly manicured hand, "I'm Emma Swan."

Regina looked shocked and sized the blonde up again, "You're a girl?! Wait, and you're on varsity? And honestly quite short. no offense..." asked with her eyebrows scrunched together.

Emma tilted her head in question, "What do you mean?"

Regina folded her arms, "Emma Swan, the rookie that has a big penis and played good enough to go straight to varsity? Are you really a virgin?"

Emma blushed at the description, "Who the heck told you all that? I just got here today! And- and no I am not a virgin."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Obviously you just got here, or you would have known where the gym is at. And you're all over the cheer group chat….you have a penis?"

"I think the craziest thing about what you've said so far is that you thought someone with the name Emma….was a boy," she said laughing.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the mellifluous laugh, "Well, I thought that would be more likely than a female athlete with a huge cock," she said smirking at the blonde's blush.

Emma rolled her eyes and started to just wander around to find the gym on her own. Unknowingly she had not only peeked the upperclassman's interest but had become the private property of one of Boston Mass's HBIC's, the brunette though was not exactly subtle, so the smaller girl had a rude awakening to come.

Regina was lost for words, "Wait, you aren't going to ask my name…?" she asked with an offended and confused tone while following the blonde.

Emma turned around and looked just as confused and mouthed mute words before clearing her throat, "What's your name?"

The brunette wasn't used to being the chaser, but she could tell the younger woman was going to need help, "I am Regina Mills. I'll walk you to class on one condition. I want to see your package and the abs," she said stalking towards the blonde who had her hair in what looked like a man bun.

Emma backed into the bathroom to her brunette counterpart's delight, "Look, Gina. If you wanna see my cock you're taking me on at least three dates."

"First, My name is Regina. Secondly, what if I don't like girls?" she said crossing her arms and looking at the blonde's black Timberland shoes, camo joggers, and a v-neck black tee with camo cuffs.

"If you don't like girls, I would suggest you stop ogling me, Regina."

Regina had to admit this blonde was really taking a special place in her mind and heart already, "Okay," she said pulling the blonde's shirt up revealing a sculpted six-pack with a v leading into blonde pubic hair, a light happy trail leading up into the blonde's belly button.

Emma pulled her shirt back down, "What the heck!? This is not a date!" The blonde said pulling up the brunette's cheer top to see beautiful cleavage protected by a black, lace bra.

Regina pushed both of their shirts down at once, "I'll pick you up at eight o'clock sharp on Saturday."

Emma shook her head watching as the brunette left, before running into the hall realizing there were many pieces missing to their deal, "Wait, you don't know where I live! Regina?! Where's the gym?" She asked with a pout at unexpected events and even more disoriented than she was before, but calms when she sees her tall best friend coming around the corner scanning the halls.

"What are you yelling for, Em?" Jane asked looking at the flustered blonde.

Emma pouted up at her, "I have a date, but...I don't know much except her name and she...knows about my junk."

"Okay that's a lot that you might need to explain, but let's go to the gym bro, it's right around the corner," She says pointing to where her new acquaintance had disappeared when Emma facepalmed.

"Of course she wanted me to follow her, and I'm telling you this hot chick just totally hit on me, J.," she said as they fell into step, walking in the gym where the other football players were absent, having gone to the practice field. Only the cheerleaders were left and were currently being yelled at by Emma's date. "That's her!" Emma said way louder than she had intended.

The volume of the outburst made all of the cheerleaders turn to them with distaste until they examined closer and distaste turned to lust before Regina said dangerously, "The blonde is off-limits, and I **_WILL_** find out if any of you offer to spread your legs to my girlfriend. Got it?" she asked receiving stiff nods.

Emma and Jane did not hear the order given but quickly came to the conclusion that this female had the power to make this whole team cower beneath her reign.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back. I changed some things around in earlier chapters so make sure that you are up to date. AU & G!P WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read! I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story. I hope you like it. Please R&R I want to hear what you have to say. Have a nice read :).**_

 _ ***Flashback Continued***_

Moments later another beautiful cheerleader walked into the gym, honey blonde hair down in beautiful curls, and a tight uniform accentuating every dip and curve. A tall football player with short black hair and pale skin was following her holding his cheek that had a bright red handprint on it. She turned and slapped his other cheek catching the attention of the cheerleaders again, who shook their heads knowing that more than likely the jock had been caught cheating again. One particular blonde cheerleader, though, looked even more scared than the boy who had gotten slapped at least twice.

"Who the hell was it, Jack?!" Maura yelled getting tired of his constant embarrassing her, "I don't know why I put up with your ass! You don't even get off the damn bench in the football games, and you're graduating this year. You're probably the only senior bench warmer, not to mention having sex with you was the most uneventful underwhelming experience I've had thus far! I get so sick of explaining away the dumb shit you do. Without me, you were a nobody! You were simply a decent football player with good looks and subpar grades, 'the average jock'. Now, you're going to be a dumb ass ex of mine who may just fail your damn senior year because I'm not tutoring you anymore," she ranted her anger soon turning into smugness as she realized he was the one losing and not her.

Jack shook his head, "Yeah, you know what? You won't find another guy, and you know it. All the guys on the team talk about how much of a cold-hearted, controlling, egotistical, and bratty bitch you are, so I tell you what. I bet in a few days you'll be begging for my subpar dick when you don't find anyone else."

"What makes you think I want a man?" she smirks seeing his face fall. "As a matter of a fact, I hate to tell you, Jack, but I've been seeing someone else this whole time," she smirked and at that same time, Jane and Emma were looking on, having witnessed some good drama on the first day.

"Should I go back her up, or would that be weird considering I don't know her? I think I'm the perfect specimen to make him jealous, if I may say so myself," Jane smirked, knowing her flaccid cock could be seen easily through her shorts.

Emma laughed before tilting her head in thought, "Bro, she seems a little crazy. If you're into the controlling cheerleader type," she finished with a shrug and a smirk.

"Like your new girlfriend?" Jane teased back, noticing how the brunette who had asked her best friend out, stood from her spot she had taken on the inside bleachers, "Plus, I'll only be acting."

Emma nodded in agreement and patted her friend on the back in good luck as she strutted over to Maura, who looked up at her with a raised brow.

"And who the hell is this, Maura?" he asked looking from Maura to this taller female who regarded him suspiciously.

"I'm Jane, you know the one who is already on the team you only got on based on seniority and don't even get to touch the field? Didn't coach tell you not to even come to practice this summer?" she asked smirking as he blushed with embarrassment when the cheerleaders sniggered.

Maura noticed what this young Italian-looking football player was trying to do and immediately got into character, elated that she wouldn't have to find someone to make him wallow in despair.

"Oh, so this is your little fuck buddy, huh? So now you're one of those carpet munchers?" he snarled his homophobic slurs, pissed that his girl was taken by this taller chick.

Jane then smirked, "Look, Jackass, right? She's obviously not munching on anything but my cock, so-"

"Your fake cock? Anyone can go buy a cock of whatever size, Rizzoli," he growled out in disdain, "And she wouldn't let me fuck her more than once with my real cock, I bet you haven't hit, Rookie."

Maura took her turn to smirk, "Then why haven't you bought yourself a bigger one, Honey?" she snarked with a scowl.

Jane pulled Maura into her side securely, "Babe, don't call him that. I had to sit back long enough with you dating this prick," she said kissing Maura's forehead. Maura couldn't help but shiver at the raspiness of Jane's voice and the soft skin and hard muscle pressed against her. "Now that he's fucked up, you're mine. Right?" she smirked down at Maura who bit her lip.

"As you are mine, Darling. Now, Jack, I hate to inform you," she said smirking down at Jane's flaccid member that was either real or one hell of a sex toy, "even though I really don't...My girlfriend actually has a real penis that is bigger than yours, even soft. _**That**_ is why I let her touch me while **you** couldn't," she said with a shrug. At this point, the cheerleaders were not only shocked but also bent over laughing. Jack looked down mortified and stomped away embarrassed and pissed.

Maura immediately raised a brow at the woman that pulled away from her with a small round of applause when Emma ran up, high-fiving her friend, "Dude, you killed it!"

Maura folded her arms, "And you are?" she asked the taller Italian who just smirked and held out her hand. When Maura placed her hand in the larger, rougher hand, the brunette kissed it with more of a grin than a smirk, _**'charming'**_ she thought with a smile.

"Jane Rizzoli and you are?" but as Maura began to speak Jane shook her head, "Never mind, I know, You're beautiful."

Maura blushed furiously smiling brightly, "And you, Jane, are very much a charmer. Thank you for the compliment, but my name is actually Maura Isles."

Jane nodded, "And a beautiful name too? It's my lucky day I get to piss off that prick and I get to look at you up close" Jane smirked with a wink and Emma had to fist pump that her best friend was being so smooth. She, though, noticed a certain brunette was looking at her with a raised brow and immediately left her taller friend's side to go outside to the practice field.

The fair heiress smirked back, "Ms. Rizzoli, I must inform you that you are now claimed. With that," Maura pulled Jane to her engaging the taller woman into a ravishing kiss that seemed like it took them to another place entirely. Jane felt a persistent tongue sliding over her bottom lip, and as soon as it entered it gained dominance, tasting her while massaging her tongue an giving Jane a taste of her own. As the kiss ended, Jane was out of breath and her penis was almost completely erect and Maura was utterly shocked at the size of it. when she looked up she met pitch black eyes, and bruised lips formed in a smirk.

Jane spoke steadily but with confidence, "Are you bothered by it?"

"In the best and wettest of ways," Maura replied blushing yet unable to lie, or even bend the truth like she had before with Jack. She saw the appendage twitch and grow more as she said that, "Does that bother you?"

Jane shook her head, "No. But uh...I have to go handle this...literally," she rasped then laughed at her own joke.

Maura shook her head, "I'll join you. I need you to handle something for me as well, Baby," she husked pulling Jane by her shorts to the locker room. "And ladies," she turned to the cheerleaders pausing momentarily, "Jane Rizzoli is now and forever off limits. Try me, you'll regret it. Got it?" There were echoed 'got it's coming from the group except for Emma's date, Regina, who smirked at her younger sister with a shake of her head. "Good." She winked at Regina before pulling Jane into the locker room, locking the door, and stalking towards Jane.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked the taller woman while licking her lips. The brunette shook her head, a false bravado consuming her. Maura didn't believe it, but she nodded easily resuming their kissing, "Are you clean?"

Jane looked aghast, "Of course...are you?" receiving a nod the sighed in content until a small hand started rubbing her through her shorts and she gasped hard.

Maura smirked reading her girlfriend's features and all she saw was 'new', 'good' and maybe a few obscenities. Jane was pushing herself further in her hands and she was eagerly pulling it until she sighed thinking she didn't want to take the younger woman's virginity like this, "Jane, let's wait until after school, okay?" she asked gently rubbing rugged abs.

Jane pouted making Maura smile adoringly and run her hands through tousled chocolate tresses, "Okay, to the showers I go," she huffed in a sultry and rugged tone. "I think I'm getting blue balls already, and it so isn't a good feeling. You're too hot for my own good," she smirked kissing the smaller woman.

Maura swatted her chest playfully before pushing her away laughing, "Mhmm, now go get rid of that," she pointed to the very erect phallus licking her lips, "we wouldn't want me to have to make anyone's life hell on the first day, right?" she asked with a smirk.

Rizzoli returned the smirk nodding, "Yeah, I wouldn't want my life to be hell either. I imagine if I let anyone too close you'll be able to smell them on me?" she quipped. The honey blonde female simply turned on her heels before exiting.

Jane leaned heavily on the lockers groaning, "I'm so dead."

Emma smirked from the door, "So am I, but to make matters worse, you're ruining my appetite and neither of us knows what to do!" she whisper-yelled.

Jane groaned, "I'm surely going to be losing my special card soon," she said sitting down beside her friend, unsure of how she felt about it.

"Well firstly, I've been doing research. I suggest through the next few classes you go, pretend like you have to puke in the bathroom and watch sex videos," she said devising a plan for how to keep her friend from getting embarrassed.

"What if I don't wanna lose it yet?" she asked almost child-like.

Emma rubbed her back looking at Jane confused, "Then, just like anyone else, you're free to say you aren't ready to lose your v card, and if she doesn't respect that, break up with her. Good job at landing that one though, she's hot!" Emma smirked when suddenly she was being jacked up by her date.

Regina glared at her murderously, "Who's hot?"

At this point, Jane's erection went down and she was scared for Emma's life. Emma, on the other hand, was wondering what was going on, but she knew one thing: this was not a woman to play with.

 _ **Sorry for the wait, hope you liked it. Love you guys! Maybe smut in the future? Emma and Regina next? Who knows...other than me :DDD**_


End file.
